Star-Crossed
by Writer of the Norm
Summary: Elseworld. Prince Kal-El of Krypton is set to wed his fiancee Kara in one year's time. His mother, however, worries that her son is not showing the normal signs of manhood and virility that is expected of him. To rectify the situation, on his 25th birthday, she gifts him a pleasure slave - a young woman from a recently enslaved tribe of warrior women.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is an Elseworld tale so I have taking great liberty in how the characters are portrayed but hopefully it's not too out there. Let me know what you think.

* * *

"So when can I expect my invite?"

Kal sighed, "I don't want a bash this year, Kara. I told my parents I want something small -just at home with family."

"Well, I think I certainly qualify as your family." Kara half joked, slightly put off that her fiancé had yet to request her presence on his birthday.

Kal chuckled, "You certainly do. Do you really want to spend a day with my parents? Your future in-laws?"

They strolled along the familiar path towards Kara's home. The summer breeze cooling their skin against the hot sun.

Kara frowned in annoyance, "They were my aunt and uncle first. What makes you think I don't enjoy their presence?"

Kal sighed again but didn't respond. The two of them continued idly along. How could Kal possibly explain to his own cousin that he would rather spend time alone with his parents? She would take great offense to it -telling him this is not something normal couples did. It was suffocating to always spend time with her, sometimes he just wanted to be alone. As prince, he was fated to one day become the king, taking his father's place to rule all of Krypton. That was a lot of responsibility on his plate, and for as long as he could live freely, he would. He relished the quiet in his home. Away from the prying eyes of the public, away from those making demands of his time, away from the detractors of his parents. In his room, he could be in solitude, and use his time as he liked.

"You can come over in the evening, if you'd like," He finally responded, trying to compromise.

"Gee, I thought you'd never ask," Kara's tone dripped in sarcasm as she stopped in front of the veranda. "Have you thought about anything for the wedding?"

"What do you mean?" Kal absentmindedly, kicked at the gravel.

"Themes, colours, dishes. Anything of the sort?" Kara's voice grew louder. She crossed her arms, "do you really expect me to do everything?"

"Of course not, I just thought you would enjoy planning for it. In fact, I give you permission to plan all of it."

Kara began tapping her foot in annoyance, "This is your wedding too, Kal!"

"I just want it to be all over," Kal muttered out loud without realizing. His gaze immediately fell upon Kara's, hoping she didn't realize what he had said.

"That's your attitude about the most important day of your life?" Kara was taken aback by his statement. She knew Kal always valued his space but felt he asked for too much. It was simply not normal for one person to act as aloof as he did at times. She felt like she was constantly pestering him when all she was asking was to spend time with her fiancé!

"I'm sorry," Kal apologized earnestly, not wanting to argue. "It's just...you know I don't like large gathering. And everyone's going to stare at us..." He looked up at Kara, hoping his eyes could show the apprehension he felt. Her face was unreadable.

"I'll think about it. Honestly, I will." Kal suggested.

He saw Kara sigh and loosen up, bringing her hands down to her sides and she came down the veranda steps towards him. "Alright. I'll come visit with a cake tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kal said softly trying to please her and gave a short smile.

He stood there awhile, trying to meet Kara's gaze as she stared at him with curiosity. The air between them felt awkward. He knew what she was expecting but would never dare say. Many of their interactions, since becoming betrothed to one another, consisted of moments like this. Her hinting at Kal to display affection towards her -a hug or a kiss. But he always feigned ignorance. And thankfully, for Kal, Kara, out of some sense of dignity, never verbalized her desires. He knew she wanted a sign of affection from him to reassure herself that Kal did indeed love her. But he always felt it would be too forced, and besides, these intimacies were better left until after the wedding. He fidgeted nervously, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ugh, yeah," Kara said, rolling her eyes as she made her way inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate to break it to you folks, but I have a meeting in half an hour so let's speed things up a bit," the King interjected.

The laughter of his son and wife quieted at his declaration. Kal has been immensely enjoying sharing this moment with his parents. As royalty, his parents were hard pressed to find time to spend alone with their son. He was grateful that they were considerate enough to put in the effort for his birthday. Today, they were simply Jor-El, Lara and Kal. Not royalty. Not representatives of the House of El. They were simply a mother, father and son. Family.

"So, Mother, did you not get me anything for my birthday?" Kal teased.

Lara chuckled again at the light-hearted banter she had been having with her son all day. "Of course I did. In fact, your present is waiting for you in your bedroom."

Kal's eyebrows raised in surprise. He watched as Lara exchanged a knowing look with her husband. "Go on and see for yourself," she encouraged her son.

Kal observed the looks that passed between his parents. His brows fretted in confusion. At his mother's excited urgency, he got up to head to his room all the while guessing at what the present could be.

Kal made his way through the massive fortress that he called home towards his room. Pulling open the large doors he took in the familiar surroundings. He had spent much of his childhood here, studying the stars and planets, and reading books. As he grew older, it became a place of solace and rest. A sanctuary away from the prying eyes of the public whose fascination with his looks and princehood was becoming almost insatiable. To the right of the doors was his bed hidden underneath its canopied frame. On the right was his table and a large bookshelf full of literature he had collected over the years. He made his way to the centre of the room, scanning for a brightly coloured package but none were in sight. Feeling a presence, he turned around to face his bed.

Upon it sat a figure. A feminine one. Curiously, he stepped towards her, at first thinking it was a statue. But as he got closer, he could see the rise and fall of her chest to the rhythm of her breathing. Her head bowed down with her long tresses curtaining her face so he could not quite make out how she looked. Completely dumbfounded, Kal quickly slipped out of the room and back to the kitchen for answers.

"There's a woman in my room."

"Happy Birthday, dear!" Lara said cheerily.

The young prince searched his mind, shifting through the memories, trying to figure out if he had seen someone like the young woman before. Was she a childhood friend that his parents had meant to reunite him with? Another possibility struck him.

"You bought me a slave?"

"Not just any slave, Kal. Your mother paid top dollar for her," Jor-El remarked.

Kal's eyes shifted from his mother to his father. "Why?"

Sighing, Jor-El put down his cup of tea on the marble tabletop. "Your mother and I are worried about you Kal-El."

"Worried," he repeated the word, feeling a knot forming in his stomach.

"Kal, you are twenty-five now!" Lara exclaimed. "Your father is expecting you to start taking part in the Senate soon. How much longer are you going to hide from your other duties?"

Kal sat down, across the table from his parents. He felt defeated as he ran his hands across the smooth surface of the table. Many times they had had this same conversation. His parents, expressing their worry. Him, promising to change in order to appease them. He would put in the effort for a few weeks but then resort back to his old habits when his parents had stopped pestering him. But that was then, when he was younger and still had time. Now, he didn't. He was fast approaching thirty. He had heard whisperings of what the citizens thought of him. Thinking he was a rich hot-shot who lounged around and did nothing while his family ate up their wealth. He had to start working seriously now, for the well being of Krypton and his family's current position. Though he played a minor role on the Kryptonian Science Council, one that he actually enjoyed, at twenty-five, he was now of age to join the Senate. It seemed he was destined to follow in the footsteps of the Els before him and take part in the boring and rather tedious legislative duties. Clearing his mind, Kal turned towards his mother.

"And the girl plays a part in this how...?" He inquired, unable to connect the dots.

A deep sigh escaped Lara's lips, as she thought about how to approach this sensitive subject with her son.

"I get embarrassed Kal," she began, "when Kara's mother tells me how much Kara complains of you. How you are not romantic enough. That you don't hold her hand..." -Kal felt his blood begin to boil -"The Els are not prudes, Kal. This marriage is important for you, you must take it seriously. Don't you love her?"

 _No!_ He wanted to shout at his mother but tried to keep calm. The truth was, he wasn't sure how he felt about Kara. They were close, of course. Not just because she was his cousin, but because she was also one of this few closest friends. That was the price of royalty, to not be able to mingle with the outsiders as liberally as he would have liked. But could he ever take it beyond friendship? Some days, he wondered if the issues of his lack of romantic gestures were just a front. In truth, his mother possibly only cared for an heir. And producing one not only required fertility, but a mingling of the fleshes. Perhaps so much time over the years spent alone, was the reason for his social awkwardness, especially around women. He had never really been interested in them and never quite understood the obsession with love, romance or even sex.

Lara saw the storm of struggle swirling n her son's azure depths. It broke her heart to see him this way. She knew, as his mother, the temperate and sensitive nature of her son. But she worried about him just the same. They were, after all, Kryptonians and not just any, but the royal family -descendants of the mighty House of El. Many burdens would her son have to carry in his lifetime. Tough decisions that he would face, some that may even affect the entire Kryptonian race. He would have to weather the storm of unpopular decisions, and that required a spine, she often feared Kal didn't possess. Her maternal instincts were to shield him from all of that. But the queen inside her knew she had to push him until he accepted his place and was comfortable in it.

She got up quietly from her seat and made her way to Kal, brushing her hand through his thick hair. "This is nothing to be embarrassed about honey," her words were the soothing whispers of a mother. "Really it is the fault of your father and I. To have kept you so sheltered, you do not understand the ways of manhood. That is okay." She stopped brushing his hair and turned back to take her seat. "That is why we hope this gift will give you a chance to explore and to learn, at a pace that you feel comfortable." Lara was deliberately vague, hoping he got the hint. She felt sheepish at having to address this issue with her grown son. She stretched her hand out on the table for Jor-El to cover with his own. "No one has to know. It will be our secret."

"What about Kara?"

"She doesn't have to know either."

"That's not right. To keep this from her -"

"-will keep your mother and me most pleased," Jor-El spoke as he got up from his seat. He was in full King mode now. His word was to be obeyed. "I'll be leaving now," Jor-el gave a quick peck goodbye to his wife, "Happy birthday, Kal. I will see you at the meeting."

The queen and prince were silent, listening intensely as the soft footsteps of the king faded.

"It is better this way than to cause her to suffer the way that you are right now, Kal" Lara spoke softly.

Kal stared at his mother, the uneasiness in his stomach only growing. _This is not right! Kara should know,_ he taught to himself.

"So," Lara stood up, her voice upbeat, "Did you like the girl? I tried to pick someone you might find pretty. She was a warrior, you know."

Kal shrugged, "I never really got a good look at her."

"Oh, c'mon Kal. Go on and see! I want your opinion. I can get you another one if you don't like her." The queen shooed him out of the kitchen.

Not really knowing what to do, Kal carefully made his way back into the room. Pushing the door open and stepping quietly inside, he observed that the woman was still in the same position as before, still as a statue. She wore the standard attire of slaves, a simple tunic and trousers. On her hands, he noticed silver coloured gauntlets made of metal. He found this quite unusual, as he had never seen other slaves wearing them.

He made his way towards her until he was standing directly in front. A few moments past but the slave did not stir an iota. A smile snaked up Kal's face as an idea began to form in his mind. One day he would take his father's place to rule. That required leadership and a commanding presence. Truth be told, he had avoided boldness for fear of confrontation but knew it was in his destiny. What better way to learn confidence than to practice on a slave -one who would be powerless to fight back.

Prince Kal straightened his posture and arched an eyebrow, trying to appear as intimidating as possible.

"What's your name slave?" He commanded lowering his voice down an octave.

"Diana," the young woman spoke evenly, before adding in a soft voice, "master."

"And you are from Earth, are you not?" He bellowed.

"Yes." The woman kept her gaze pinned to the floor beneath her.

"You Earthlings disgust me!" Kal remarked, hoping to scare the woman. Though he did not know much about Earth, he felt he did not have to. Kryptonians were superior to all other races in the galaxy, of that, the Prince was sure. The Earthlings, from what he could remember of his father's teaching, were a poor, divided and helpless who often resorted to violence in dealing with each other. They would, as he recalled his father telling him, never amount to anything.

"Where on Earth are you from? Look at me when you sp-" The smug smile dropped from his face when the bright cerulean orbs turned to make eye contact. The woman held his gaze. Kal took a step back, slightly unnerved by what he saw in them. There wasn't any fear in those eyes but confidence and determination. He had to admit, she was beautiful to look at. Her finely shaped brows rested above the large blue eyes. A sharp nose, proud cheekbones and chiseled chin, all in the backdrop of her olive skin. The tresses of her raven hair fell just to her mid back. Indeed, she possessed beauty to rival even that of Kara's but Kal had to conclude she was more beautiful, perhaps only due to her mystique and otherness.

The young prince was the first to look away, trying to remember the discussion at hand, "Where are you from?" He asked again, this time dropping his persona, entirely. It was a genuine question now.

"Themyscira, master."

 _Themiscrya. Themiscrya._ He liked the sound of her voice when she said it. It was feminine but not dainty. There was an undertone to it that spoke of strength and pride. It reminded Kal of his mother. The prince shook his head to clear his mind. Again, he had lost himself in studying _her_ rather than the discussion at hand. The place sounded familiar, Kal mused, but it was not one that had held any significance to him.

"And which house do you belong to, Diana?"

She looked at him dumbfounded, "I...I'm sorry, master, I don't understand the question."

"Which house are you part of?" She showed no signs of recognition. Kal sighed and approached her, bending down until they were at eye levels with each other. "I am Kal-El of the house of El," -his hands were pressed to his chest. He pointed to her, "Which house do you belong to?" speaking slowly, as if there was a language barrier between them.

Silence descended among the duo as they looked intently at each other, their faces inches apart. Finally, Diana turned her head to the side, thinking for a moment before facing Kal again. "My people are one," she stated simply.

Kal got up and stepped back, eying her curiously. He found her answer odd but not disingenuous. Suddenly, he felt empty. Unsure of what he was doing or what was expected of him. He wished he didn't have to take on the responsibilities of princehood that was forced upon him. He wished he didn't have to marry Kara. He wished he could be himself and not the poster boy for the perfect Kryptonian man. To be a bird, flying free and soaring across the sky. But instead he was on Kryptonian ground, attempting pathetically to ooze confidence, a ruse he couldn't even hold for a moment's notice. Yet, this mere slave woman from Earth somehow managed to make him small without really trying.

Kal swallowed, "Diana, you are to be my pleasure slave. Do you understand what that means?"

This time she did not meet his gaze, her hands fidgeting as she said in a quiet voice, "I understand what is expected of me."

The prince ran his fingers along his jawline, thinking of his next move. Whatever were his desires, were just that. He had to stop living in a fantasy world now. This was his reality. To marry Kara and take on his royal duties. To give birth to an heir and teach him the same. _That_ was the cycle of life. And in order to complete that cycle, his mother had given him a gift, one he had to accept otherwise risk offending her deeply.

He walked to the far side of the room and took a seat on the couch. "Mother tells me you are a warrior."

Diana nodded her head timidly.

"Why are you Earthlings so quick towards war? Why not invest in scientists? It has gotten Krypton to where it is today. We have technology the likes of which your planet might never see."

The slave woman remained quiet, unsure if she was asked a question or if the prince was simply speaking out loud. She did, however, flick a quick glance his way, her eyes fierce with anger. He observed her quietly from his place on the couch, amused at her response. Clearly, he had touched upon a sensitive subject. The skin on her arms was tight, and he saw hints of muscles rippling underneath. _A warrior, indeed,_ he thought. Eying the gauntlets again, he wondered why she had been allowed to keep them. Thinking it would be a fun topic to bring up, to taunt her about her warrior ways, jab her where her anger brew. He chuckled to himself as he imagined her flashing her eyes at him again and again. He wondered how far he could push her. Kal was about to open his mouth to ask when he heard the intercom system of his room turn on.

"Kal," -it was his mother - "your father is expecting you at the council in a few minutes."

Kal sighed as he got up and realized that question would have to be saved for another day. Following the council meeting, he was to spend time with Kara for the remainder of the evening.

He made his way to the door but added before leaving, "Mother will show you your quarters, you may go there now. I have no need for you at this time."

As he made his way out of the fortress and towards the council meeting, something told him that this slave woman was not as docile as his parents might have been lead to believe.


End file.
